Con ganas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era un país que hacía todo en la vida "con ganas", nunca desanimado, comía con ganas, dormía con ganas, era molesto con ganas y también por supuesto... follaba y le hacía cosas malas a Inglaterra con muchas ganas. USxUK, mini lime.


Volviendo a ponerme al día se ha dicho! :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Con ganas americanas, mini lime.

Alfred F. Jones era una nación energética, con vivacidad, él no se dejaba pisotear muy fácilmente ni se rendía al primer obstáculo, era algo imponente, algo tonto, un poco de todo, también muy dulce cuando se lo proponía, a veces un lado extraño y malvado se hacía presente en él aparentando que nada pasaba con una sonrisa en la cara, en fin, era variado. Pero todo lo hacía con ganas.

**Se mandaba cagadas con ganas**.

–¡Mierda, no era mi intención! –

–¿Que no era tu intención? ¿qué no era tu puta intención? –el inglés le salían llamas rojas de la cabeza, bastante bien se podrían freír huevos fritos arriba de ésta -pero después de eso te viola a patadas- perfectamente .

–Lo lamento Iggy…–

–Nada de "lo lamento Iggy" con voz de nene, eres un animal, viviré por siempre en este closet ya que al arrancarme la ropa la dejaste inservible, no saldré en bolas a la calle…–

–¡No te preocupes, el héroe irá heroicamente por algo de ropa para ti! aunque tus bolas son lindas…–

–¡Sólo vete, idiota! –

El inglés gruñó asustando al chiquillo que se había mandado una estupidez grande, pero más estúpido fue haber dejado abierta la puerta de la oficina donde estaba el closet del británico, sí, cuando lo pillaron desnudo en semejante estado Arthur Kirkland se quiso suicidar, pero no sin antes claro mandar a asesinar a su pareja.

**Comía con ganas.**

Arthur estaba con los nervios hechos papilla de bebé, el "crunch crunch" del sonido de las bolsas de papas fritas en medio del silencio de la noche retumbaba sus oídos, maldice la hora en que acepto dormir con ese estúpido.

–¡Mierda Alfred, son las tres de la mañana! ¡cállate o te vas a dormir con el perro…!–

–¡No, no otra vez con el perro! – cabe destacar que ni siquiera tenían perro, pero tenían una casa para uno.

–¡Entonces cállate! –

–¡Es que tengo hambre, ya sabes, mi heroico estomago necesita heroica comida! –

Alfred siguió comiendo con avidez y después de un tiempo terminó irremediablemente en la casa del perro, maldito y puto Iggy, luego se lo cobraría en la cama, el único lugar donde se podía vengar de él.

**Hacía berrinches con ganas.**

–¡No me amas! –

–¡Sí idiota, lo hago! –

–¡Noo, no lo haces! –pataleaba arriba de la cama.

–¿Por qué estás diciendo eso imbécil? I love you…–

–Si me amaras dejarías que te besara…–

–Está bien…–lo besó.

–Y que te lamiera…–

–Ok –se dejo lamer.

–Y que te violara…–

–Vete a la mierda Alfred…estoy cansado–

Y Jones volvió a patalear, sabía muy en el fondo que su amado inglés odiaba sus gritos y que terminaría cediendo de un momento a otro, nadie podía decir que no era un chico listo.

**Amaba con ganas. **

–No te alejes de mí nunca…–

–No otra vez con eso…–

–Es que… eres tan pero tan lindo que te pueden raptar los alíen para buscar el significado de tu lindura–

Arthur se sonrojó un poco ante ese comentario –Eso es imposible, idiota–

–O quizás, alguien me ve sonreír mucho y me odia…así que se llevaría al ser que me hace sonreír día a día, tú…–

–D-Deja de decir cosas… tan vergonzosas…–agachaba un poco la cabeza, cuando el menor le decía aquellas cosas se ponía caliente, le daban ganas de tener sexo, de ser follado.

–Aunque ya no puedas creerme, te amo con todo mi corazón, mi riñón, mi hígado también te ama, que decir de mi pene, él te adora, bueno… ignora el último… sólo quiero decirte eso, te amo…–

Y si no hubiera sido por el comentario de su "miembro" hubiera sido digno de un "hawww", pero Alfred sabía como arruinar los momentos cursis.

**Y claro, se follaba a Kirkland, con muchas, muchas ganas. **

Lo tenía allí, desnudo con las piernas abiertas, él estaba dentro mientras el de mayor edad tiritaba al sentir aquella presión entre sus nalgas, dilatando su ano, metiéndose cada vez más adentro, llevaban tiempo haciendo el amor, pero el americano no cedía, empujaba y empujaba cada vez con más fuerza para ver el rostro nublado por el placer de su ex-tutor.

–A-Alfred…I'm aahh hoo-ot–

–¿Se siente bien? –empujó más sus caderas escuchando la voz del inglés ronca ante un sonoro grito.

–Oh… yes idiot–apenas podía dejar de gemir.

Alfred continuó metiéndola bien fuerte, penetrando, haciéndolo gemir, suplicar por más y repetir su nombre mientras el decía bajito el suyo besándolo con posesión.

Para que cuando terminaran…

–¡Otra vez Artie! –

–¿Estás loco? ¡quiero dormir! –

–¿Te cuento una cosa de los estadounidenses Iggy?

–¿Qué son idiotas? –

–Bueno, aparte –se rió un poco del sarcasmo de Inglaterra –Nunca aceptamos un "NO" como respuesta, también… lo hacemos todo con ganas…–

–¿Y eso, qué quieres decir? –

–Que romperé la cama…–

Y esa noche lo hizo, lo hizo con muchas ganas, después de todo es un estadounidense y su amado amante lo tenía que aceptar así y siempre lo haría, porque aunque fuera un bruto pervertido, era el bruto pervertido del que se había enamorado.

**Por eso, Arthur también lo amaba con todas, todas las ganas.**

**N.A: **Alfred es un chico que hace todo con ganas, no sé de donde saca tanta energía, pero si eso lo hace ser como es y amar a Inglaterra con locura bienvenido sea, esta es mi historia 60 de hetalia :3, arriba el USxUK!


End file.
